How Jean Deals With Crossing The Street!
by Captain Obvious
Summary: Two mutants at the Institute are having some problems with a certain substance... Jean getting hurt? A plot twist, basically. But also a good story. Oh, and Amara knows what's going on.


Roberto drives into the garage and carefully parks his car. He and Kitty jump out of the car and quietly shut the doors. They creep inside the institute. Kitty stumbles and has a hard time walking straight as they make their way through the kitchen.  
  
Beep, beep, beep, beep. Kitty's alarm clock continues. She opens her eyes slightly and looks up at it. It was 6:15. She sits up mumbling, "Oh, I don't want to go to school." She walks over to her closet and pulls out a pair of thigh, high, denim shorts and a pink T-shirt with a "v" cut down the collar. As she steps out of the shower, she remembers what she did last night. She puts her clothes on and slips her sandals on. Her hair is hanging down the sides of her face. I guess I'll wear my hair down today, she thinks to herself, as she yawns. There is a knock on the door. "Hey Kitty." It's Roberto. "Are you ready to go?" She yawns again. "Yeah, I'll be right out." "Okay.", He replies as he walks away from the door. She leaves the bathroom and heads downstairs to where Roberto is waiting with the keys to his car. Jubes and Evan are also waiting with him.  
  
Roberto sits in the blazing hot classroom as he waits for the bell to ring. And 3, 2, 1 . . . ring, he thinks to himself as the bell rang only a moment after he had thought one. He rises from his desk and walks out the door and to his locker. At his locker, his friend, Collin, is there waiting for him. As Roberto approaches him, he speaks to him. "Hey you goin' out tonight." Roberto looks at him as if he were stupid. "Heck yeah. Why wouldn't I?" He shrugs, "I don't know." Roberto grabs his stuff and heads out to the parking lot. When they arrive to his car, Collin says, "Good- bye." And heads left. Roberto gets into his car and patiently waits for everyone.  
  
As Roberto, Kitty, Jubes, and Evan walk into the Institute, Jean approaches them and informs them that they have to be in the danger room in five minutes. Roberto stomps his foot angrily. "Shoot. I have homework to do." Jubes looks at him awkwardly, "You'll still have time to finish your homework after the training." He ignores her and walks up to his room and drops his stuff off.  
  
"Okay, is everyone ready?" Ororo asks from the control center of the danger room. "Yes." The students reply simultaneously. Ororo starts the training. Spikes start flying at them from all directions. Scott fires his optic blasts as the spikes came toward him. One is coming toward him from behind that he couldn't see. Kitty runs over to him, grabs his hand, jumps in front of the spike, and phases them through it before anyone got hit. After about 25 minutes, they were done. As Scott is about to leave Kitty yells after him "Hey Scott, wait up." He stops and turns around. She skips up to him. He looks at her for a moment before speaking. "Yes Kitty." She glares at him. "Next time try to pay attention, so I don't have to save your butt." She turns away and walks out. Scott stands there in shock from what just happened. He checks if there is anyone else still in the room before leaving.  
  
Scott walks into the kitchen and sees Jean sitting at the table, he sits down in the chair next to her and stares at her with a worried face. Jean looks up at him after taking another sip of her coffee, "What's wrong." He replies, "Oh, today after our training Kitty came up to me and told me to pay more attention next time so that she doesn't have to save my butt." Jean spits out the coffee, she had just taken a sip of, all over Scott's shirt. "Ahh!" He jumps up out of his chair. "Oh my, Scott I'm so sorry." She leaves the kitchen, and when she was walking down the hall and she got about 15 feet away from the kitchen she laughs uncontrollably. From the kitchen, Scott could hear her laughing.  
  
Roberto walks into the garage and sees Kitty there standing by his car. He jumps in and unlocks the door, "Let's go." Kitty jumps into the car. They drive off and are on their way.  
  
About three hours later... Roberto parks his car back in the garage, and he and Kitty hop out and go inside. As Roberto was walking up the stairs he fell and laughs about it as he gets up. Kitty walks over to him and slaps her hand over his mouth. "Shh. We can't get caught." He stands up and continues walking up the stairs.  
  
"Kitty. Hey, Kitty. Wake up." Kitty opens her eyes and sees a blurry figure. She then sits up and realizes it was Jean. "Huh." She yawns and then looks over at her clock. It is 7:30 A.M. "Come on Kitty we have a training session today with Logan. She gets out of bed and walks to her closet. She phases through it, grabs her clothes, and then phases back through.  
  
One hour later, Kitty is outside with the other mutants listening to Logan. "Okay, we are going to do a rescue mission today. Rohne you're the victim, you're in wolf form and your tied to a tree by chains. Kitty, Amara, and Kurt, you three have to rescue her in eight minutes and their will be obstacles. Scott, you are holding Rhone as your prisoner. Okay, let's go."  
  
Kitty runs toward Rohne as Scott shoots optic blasts at her she is phasing through them one after another. One is about to hit her that she doesn't notice it. "Kitty phase." Kurt shouts as the optic blast comes. As she looks over at Kurt, the blast hits her in the back of the head and it knocks her down to the ground. "Amara you grab Kitty and I'll teleport over to Rohne." He teleports over to her. When he gets there, Scott is standing there waiting for him. He blasts him knocking him unconscious. Amara notices that she is the only one left. She runs toward Rohne as fast as she can dodging the blasts as fast as she can, before she reaches her she shoots a fireball at Scott injuring him badly. She continues to run and finally makes it. She goes behind the tree and shoots a fireball at the chain to unlock Rohne. She falls down off the tree and they run back to where Logan is. He looks at them oddly. "Good job except look behind you." They turn around and see that the tree is on fire. Amara giggles, "Oops." Ororo flies over to the tree and puts it out.  
  
Kitty and Roberto are sitting in her room. Kitty gets up off the bed and closes the door. "I'm so glad it's the weekend." "Me too." Roberto replies. "So, do you want to go out." "Go out where." "To Duncan's house." "Okay, let's go." They get up and head to the garage. As they open the door they hear a voice from behind them. "Where ya' going." They quickly turn around and Amara is standing there. Nervously Kitty replies, "Umm... we are going to..." "To go shopping." Roberto finishes her sentence. "Cool. Can I come." They look at each other worried. Kitty smiles and says, "Sure." She walks over to them and they walk out to Roberto's car. Amara hops in. "Let's go."  
  
They are in the music store looking for a cd to buy Sam for his birthday, that's coming up. "Hey Amara. Roberto and I are going to go to the store across the hall." "Okay." They leave and go out to the car. He drives off to Duncan's house.  
  
They return five hours later, when they walk into the dining room Jean and Amara are talking. Kitty walks over to the table and picks up a candle and holds it like a sword up to Jean's face. "En Garde." "What is this some sort of joke to make me laugh to make up for you ditching me today at the mall." Kitty laughs and pokes at Jean with the candle. "Kitty knock it off." She raises the candle up and smacks it over Jean's head. The candle breaks and she and Roberto laugh hysterically. Jean angrily gets up and walks out of the room. "What is wrong with you two?" Amara asks concerned. Roberto walks over to her and picks her chair up. She screams and kicks frantically. He set her down and he and Kitty laugh harder then before. They leave and head upstairs, tripping each other and then laughing the whole way up. As they walk down the hallway they pass by Evan who is just stepping out of his room, and Roberto turns to him and slaps him across the face and then laughs and he and Kitty walk away both laughing.  
  
Evan walks into the family room. Bobby is sitting on the couch doing homework. "Hey Bobby, have you noticed anything strange about Roberto lately." Bobby looks up at him concerned, "Not really. Why?" Evan rubs his cheek where Roberto had slapped him. "Because as Kitty and he walked by me upstairs he turned to me and slapped me." He laughs hysterically and falls off the couch and lands on top of his book. "That's funny." Evan angrily looks at him. "You punk." He punches him in the shoulder. "Ow." He rubs his shoulder in pain and then throws his book at Evan hitting him right in the side of the head. He stumbles over a little, "That's it." He sprouts his spikes out from his arm and shoots them at Bobby. Before they reach him, he freezes them and they fall to the ground and break. "Were those suppose to hit me?" He points down at the broken spikes. Bobby points to Evan's feet and shoots ice out at them freezing him to the ground. He laughs and as he exits says, "Loser." and slams the door.  
  
Amara is sitting at the table eating a sandwich and she sees Roberto and Kitty sneak out the back door. Instead of saying anything she decides to follow them outside to the garage. She sees them hop into Roberto's car and drive away. Hmm...something is definitely going on with those two, she thinks to herself. She walks back inside and sits back down at the table. As she eats her sandwich she hears a squishy noise that keeps on getting louder and louder. Finally it stops. She looks up and sees Evan standing there, she laughs. "What happened to you?" Angrily he says, "Bobby." She continues to laugh. Evan picks up her sandwich, takes the two pieces of bread apart and wipes the peanut butter side down her face. She furiously gets up and kicks him in his shin. "Ow." he cries in pain as he grabs it. She walks over to the sink and washes her face off, and then leaves the room.  
  
Kitty is sitting on her bed, looking at her Geometry book. Okay, so, umm... you take the radius, which is 5 inches and times by 2, which is 7, and then to convert it into feet you times by 12. So, the answer is seven twelfths. Okay, next problem, she thinks to herself.  
  
Roberto walks up to Kitty's bed. She's asleep. He puts his hand on her shoulder and shakes her. "Kitty wake up." She gets up and looks at him. "Huh." "Shh...Rogue's still asleep." "What time is it?" "It's 12." "Am or PM." "Am." "Oh that's right we have party to go to." "Duh." Amara is passing by the room, after getting a midnight snack and hears them talking. Huh. I bet their taking Roberto's car. Maybe I can sneak out with them. I'll hide in the backseat, she thinks to herself. She runs downstairs, grabs Roberto's keys, unlocks the door, and then brings the keys back inside. She gets in the car and locks the doors. She is behind the passenger seat. Roberto and Kitty get into the car and they drive away. They park in front of a big grungy looking mansion and Roberto honks the horn. Oh, no, I hope there not picking someone up, Amara thinks to herself. The other back door opens and Lance sits down. He looks down at Amara. "Hey what are you doing here?" Kitty turns around and looks at him. "What is who doing here." "Amara." Roberto pulls over and turns around. Amara is now sitting in the seat. "I just want to go out with you and have fun. "Well too bad." Kitty yells at her. Lance opens the door that Amara is closest to and pushes her out of the car and they drive off. Amara gets up and starts walking back to the Institute. Hey I have my cell phone. I'll call Jean, she thinks to herself. She grabs her cell phone out of her pocket and calls the Institute. "Hello." It's Logan. She disguises her voice. "Hi. May I please speak with Jean Grey." After thinking about it for a moment Logan says, "Okay." "Hello." It's Jean. "Jean it's me." "Amara what are you doing." "I heard Roberto and Kitty talking about going to a party so I snuck into Roberto's car and then they picked up Lance and they caught me and threw me out. Will you please come and get me?" "Yeah sure. Where are you?" "I'm on the corner of Forth and Pleasant." "Be right there." She hangs up her phone and patiently waits for Jean. Soon, she pulls up in Scott's car. "Get in." She sits down angrily. "You okay." "Yeah, I'm fine." They turn around and head back to the Institute. Jean gets out of the car. "Amara let's keep this a secret for now. Okay." "Okay." They go inside the Institute and go to bed.  
  
Jean and Amara are sitting in her room talking. "Jean, do you think there is something going on with Kitty and Roberto?" "I don't know, but a lot of people think there is." "Well, I'm gonna find out what." She stands up and leaves her room.  
  
Amara walks into the kitchen and sees Roberto getting his coat on and grabbing his keys. "Hey Roberto." He quickly spins around and stares at Amara. "Yeah." "Can I get a ride to school." "Sure. You'll have to sit in back though, Kitty's up front." "Okay."  
  
Roberto, Kitty, and Amara are in Roberto's car on their way to school. Amara is nervously sitting in the back seat, thinking of all the things she could say to find out if there is something going on. "So, what have you two been up to lately." Kitty is looking in the mirror putting make-up on. "Not much." Amara frowns in disappointment as if she'd been lied to. Kitty sees her makes the face and is puzzled. "What." She quickly gets the look off her face. "Huh? Oh nothing." They arrive at school and get out of the car.  
  
After school they are outside the Institute for Hank's day of training. "Okay, first everyone must be prepared for the training. So, you must run 1 mile. So, begin." The students groan. Rohne began to get into wolf form. "Uh-uh-uh. Nope sorry Rohne, no powers allowed in this exercise." After they are done running they began the training. "Okay, I'm going to put you into teams of 7. Each team will have a flag they must protect and they must get the other team's flag. This is to teach you not to always be offensive side. Okay. So on the Yellow Team we have Kurt, Evan, Jean, Rogue, Sam, Amara, and Bobby. On the Black Team we have Kitty, Scott, Ray, Rohne, Jubilee, Jamie, and Roberto. Powers are not aloud. I will place the flags and we will start. After Hank places the flags he stands on the side and said, "Begin." Jean says, "Okay, everybody go." Jean starts running at Scott in an attack position and leaps at him knocking him to the ground and her landing on top. Scott is pinned. He bends his leg and knees her in the posterior end knocking her forward and off of her. Sam and Amara are busy running toward the flag and are confronted by Rohne and Ray who stops them. Amara jumps into the air and kicks Ray in the chest while Rohne is punching Sam in the head. Also, Kitty and Kurt are fighting. Kitty trips Kurt and he falls. She then kicks him in the side and runs toward the flag. Before she could get there Bobby jumps out in front of her and pushes her to the ground and he picks her up and put her over his shoulder and runs toward their flag as he is running Kitty is kicking and screaming. Finally Jamie runs from behind Bobby and jumps on him causing him to fall to the ground and Kitty goes head first into the ground and lay their unconscious. Jamie then pounds on Bobby's back with his fists. Evan jumps at Roberto knocking him to the ground and they wrestle on the ground. Jubilee is protecting the flag. Rogue runs toward the flag at full speed when Jubilee sees her coming she runs toward her they collide in between and Jubilee slaps Rogue across the face and then kicks her in the shin. Rogue runs toward the flag but Jubilee jumps on her from behind and then she drags her away from the flag and slaps her continuously. Kurt notices and runs toward Jubilee and lunges at her and knocks her away. Rogue gets up and notices she has a clear shot at the flag she runs toward it as fast as she could. She reaches the flag grabs it and runs back to her base with it. As she is about to make it Jamie notices and stops trying to kill Bobby and sticks his foot out and trips her. She falls and the flag flies through the air and lands right by Amara and Ray. They look at it and Amara goes to grab it but Ray pushes her away from it and stands over it. Amara quietly gets up and comes from behind Ray and jerks his foot up tripping him and causing him fall to the ground. She grabs the flag and runs toward her base. She is almost there just six feet away and Rohne trips her. As Amara falls she throws the flag toward the base hoping she would throw it pass the line. Hank is closely watching. Amara looks up and sees the flag lying one foot away from the line. Amara scrambles to her feet, pushes Rohne down, grabs the flag, and runs across the line. Hank who sees what happened says, "Okay, everyone stop the Yellow Team has won." The teams stop and congratulate each other. The Yellow Team is in a huddle. Jean says, "Nice teamwork everyone we did great."  
  
Roberto walks into Kitty's room. She is alone. Rogue is out for the night with Risty. "Hey, what's up." She is sitting on her bed and looks up at the sound of his voice. "Not much really. Why?" "We need to talk." "Alright, close the door." He walks over and quietly shuts the door. "So, what is it?" "I think that Amara knows something." "How would she know something?" "Because she did follow us that one time and hid in the back seat." "So what she wanted to go without us." "And she asked us what we've been up to lately." "Oh my gosh, that's right. It's called being friendly." Kitty says sarcastically. "Whatever I just think she knows something." "The person most likely to know something is the Professor and he doesn't read our minds just on his own. He's not like that." "I know that. I'm not even talking about him. I'm talking about Amara." he yells. "Keep it down, or she will know something." "Whatever." He turns around and leaves the room.  
  
That night Kitty and Roberto come home from a party, as Kitty steps out of the car she says, "I have a quiz tomorrow." "Ha ha. Sucks to be you." They walk inside and go to bed.  
  
The next day at school Kitty is walking to her geometry class. Kurt comes up to her and says, "Where were you last night?" "Home asleep." "Uh- huh. All of a sudden you have the power to be invisible." "I guess so, if you didn't see me." "Vasever." "Anyway I have a class to get to and I have a quiz today so bye." She walks away and goes into her classroom, sits down, and nervously waits for the quiz to be handed out. The teacher hands out the quiz and says, "You may begin. Keep your eyes on your own paper." Okay, I can do this. Name? Kurty Prude. Class? Gometry. Number one, Define radius. The radius is the top most point of the circle. Next problem. Define diameter. The diameter is how hot or cold the circle is. What does the radius equal? Pie r round. Okay. I'm doing good. Number whatever. Find the cosine of this triangle. Okay, the cosine would be a square. Next problem. If the radius is 7.3. What is the diameter? Hmm... huh. I know. It's 496. Yay. I'm done, she thinks to herself. When the bell rings she hands in her quiz and leaves the room.  
  
After school Jean is walking across the street to Duncan's car. She is on the sidewalk. She looks both ways. No one is coming and she sees no one at the corner as she crosses a car zips around the corner. She doesn't notice and continues to walk. She is three-fourths the way across the street. The person driving the car is busy. He looks up, sees her, and honks his horn just as he hit her. She is thrown up in the air, lands on the trunk, and rolls off. The guy gets out of his car and runs over to her. Amara who had seen what had happened runs over to Jean and is crying by the time she gets there. She takes out her cell phone and calls 911. The ambulance is there in about 10 minutes. Scott, Evan, Kurt, and Rohne are there with Amara when the ambulance arrives. Her legs and face are bleeding. Her pants are torn and the bottom half of her left leg is out of place. As Amara, Kurt, Rohne, Jean, Scott, and Evan watch her get lifted on to the stretcher they are all crying. Kitty sees the ambulance and the big crowd from afar and runs over there. She sees the others crying and asks, "What happened." Jean is already in the ambulance. "Kurt sniffles and answers, "Jean was just hit by a car." "Oh my." Kitty falls to her knees and cries. As they watch the paramedics get into the ambulance they notice that Pietro, Fred, Lance, and Toad are there and are also crying. They also notice Duncan, Taryn, Tabitha, and Amanda. As the ambulance drives away Bobby, Sam, Jubilee, Ray, and Rogue come over. Rogue asks, "What happened?" Scott answers through his tears, "Jean was just hit by a car." "Oh my." They all cry. 30 minutes after the accident had happened everyone had left.  
  
Roberto is walking by Kitty's room and hears crying. He walked in and there sitting on a bed was Rogue and Kitty with their arms wrapped around each other crying. "Hey you two. What's wrong? "Rogue looks up and says, "You don't know?" "No." he replies. Kitty says, "Jean was hit by a car to day after school." Tears run down his face. "Who was driving?" Kitty answered, "His name is Tony and he's thirty something. He was on his way home from a bar and was drunk. He didn't notice her earlier because he was drunk." she was yelling by the time she finished telling him about it. "Calm done Kitty." "No Roberto. I won't calm down don't you get it." "No. I don't." "Rogue may I please talk to him in private for a moment." "Sure. No problem. I have to go to the bathroom anyway." Kitty stands up and stomps over to Roberto. "That could have been you or me who hit her. Didn't you here me. The guy was drunk. Get the picture. We could have caused the damage. You see what alcohol can do to you or your friends. Jean is in the hospital right now, possibly dead because of a no good alcoholic Roberto!" She then uncontrollably slaps him across the face. "Jeesh. I get the picture. Just calm down. Jean will be alright." "I hope so. I don't like alcohol as much as I did earlier." "I understand." Roberto leaves the room. Kitty plops back down on her bed and cries some more. All of a sudden the phone rings. She picks it up and says, "Hello." "Yes this the nurse from the hospital is this Jean Grey's residence." "Yes it is." "May I please speak with Charles." "One moment please." Kitty sets the phone down and goes into the professor's office and tells him the phone is for him. He picks it up and Rogue hangs up the other phone, because she enters the room and notices it was off the hook and hears speaking. Kitty nervously watches the conversation. Professor X says, "Good-Bye." and hangs up the phone. He then says, "All students may I have your attention please. I just got a phone call from the hospital and Jean is going to be okay."  
  
It is midnight, and Kitty is patiently waiting for Roberto in the kitchen. Roberto comes down there and says, "Ya' ready to go?" "Yupp." They walk out to his car and drive away. Seven minutes later they arrive up at the hospital and go to the front desk and Kitty asks, "Jean Grey's room number please." The nurse types some things into her computer and says, "Room 406." Kitty says, "Thank you." and they leave and go to her room. They walk in her room and she is lying down in her bed. She is asleep. Kitty set the bouquet of flowers they brought for her and a card on the table next to her. Kitty then says, "Hope you like them Jean. They are from me and Roberto. We hope you get better." "We miss you terribly at the Institute. Get well soon." And they then leave and return back to the Institute. They return to the Institute and when they walk in Amara is at the kitchen table she looks up at them and says, "Where have you two been?" Kitty replies, "We went to visit Jean." "So, how is she?" Roberto replies, "She's asleep, and she doesn't look all that bad." "That's good." The three of them then go to bed.  
  
It is Wednesday, first period when Principal Kelly comes over the loud speaker. "May I have your attention please. Yesterday after school at about three o' five, Jean Grey was hit by a car driven by a drunk driver. She is in the hospital now and doctors say she will be alright." Over half of the school is crying, due to the message that was just given.  
  
Tabitha and Amara are sitting at their desks, after the announcement waiting for their teacher to hand out their tests. He hands them out and says, "Good luck everyone. If you are caught cheating you will get a zero and three nights of detention. Begin." Tabitha looks up at the teacher and sees that his head is down. So, she decides to ask Amara, "Hey Amara, What's number two?" "I'm not gonna cheat." "Oh come on Amara." "No." "Amara please." Amara continues doing her test and ignores her through the rest of the taking of the test.  
  
It is lunch time and Kurt walks into the lunchroom with his lunch and sits down at the usual table right next to Ray. "So how's everyone doing?" Ray looks at him and says, "I've been better." Evan replies, "Okay." Scott says, "Terrible." Kurt takes out his sandwich and takes a bite of it. With his mouth full he says, "I had a geometry test last period and I don't think I did so vell." The rest of the lunch is very quiet.  
  
It is after school Scott and Kitty are sitting in the kitchen talking. "Kitty says, "So did you go see Jean yet?" "Yeah, I saw her before I got home." "So are you and Taryn dating?" "Yeah, we are." "Ooo." Ring, Ring, Ring. Scott stands up. "I'll get it." He picks up the phone. "Hello." .... "Hey what's up?"..... "Really? Sounds cool. I'll see ya' then.".... "Bye." Kitty looks at him. "Well, who was it?" "Oh, it was Alex. He's coming in this weekend to stay with us." "Cool." "Yeah, it'll be a lot of fun." "Does he know about Jean?" "I don't think so." "Well, he'll be just as shocked as the rest of us." "Yeah." "Is he just staying for the weekend?" "Yeah he said he's leaving Sunday afternoon." "I can't wait to see him again." She gets up and leaves the kitchen.  
  
The next day at school, Kitty is walking down the hallway on her way to sixth period and her friend Beth calls from down the hallway. "Hey Kitty, wait up." "Kitty stops and waits for Beth. When she gets up to her she says, "Hey Kitty. How are you?" "I'm fine, and you." "I'm doing pretty good." "Scott's brother is coming in town this weekend. I can't wait to see him. He is like so cute." "Really? You should invite me over this weekend so I can meet him." "No, I'll just bring him out to a party or something." "Sounds cool." They walk into sixth period together and sit down in their assigned seats, and patiently wait for school to end and the weekend to start.  
  
Roberto and Kitty drive into the garage, Roberto parks his car and they go inside. When they get inside Scott is sitting down talking to Alex. Kitty smiles and says, "Hey Alex." "Hi Kitty." Scott points to Roberto and says, "And this is also a new student his name is Roberto." Roberto laughs and says, "Hey." Roberto leaves the room, while Kitty stays and talks with the two of them. "So, Alex, how have you been lately." "Good and you?" "Pretty good." "Scott and I were just talking about him and Taryn." "Oh I see. Having love troubles Scott?" "Not really." "Well, Alex we're excited to have you here." She then gets up and leaves. Scott watches her leave and then turns to Alex and says, "So, bro you think you can handle the training we're doing this weekend." "Oh, yeah, no problem."  
  
That night around one. Kitty and Roberto arrive back to the Institute after being out all night and go to bed.  
  
The next morning Professor Xavier speaks throughout the mansion around six. "Everyone, please get your stuff ready to go camping this weekend and meet Hank outside the Institute in front. About two hours later all of the mutants are assembled out front ready to go. Hank says, "Okay, the following people are going with Ororo in the X-Jeep: Kurt, Rohne, Evan, and Jubilee. Then we have Bobby, and Alex you're going with Scott and will be picking Jean up from the hospital on your way. She is doing much better and said that she would love to come along. Kitty, Jamie, Ray, Sam, and Rogue, you are going with Logan. Roberto and Amara you are coming with me and Xavier. So, everyone go to the vehicle that you were assigned to and we will all meet up at the spot we have chosen in about one hour.  
  
One hour later they are all up at their spot exhausted from the ride. Hank says, "Okay, everyone set up your tents. Their should be two per tent." After everyone set up their tent they eat breakfast. Kurt is chewing on a bite of his pancake and says, "Kitty vill you please pass me the butter." Kitty hands Kurt the butter and they go on with their meal. Jean had to use her telepathy to eat because her right arm is broken.  
  
About one hour after breakfast, they meet in a circle and Hank tells them, their next mission. "Okay everyone, I am going to put you in teams of three. Then we will blind fold you put you in a car and drive you two miles out into the woods everyone will be driven out in a different direction and you will be monitored. The object is to be the first to get back to camp. Okay the teams are: Kurt, Jean, and Ray. Kitty, Alex, and Sam. Rogue, Amara, and Jamie. Evan, Roberto, and Rhone. Scott, Bobby, and Jubilee. Oh yes, you can not use your powers." They blindfold every one and drive them off in a different direction for two miles and then drop them off. They then take off their blindfolds. Kurt looks around. "Vhere are ve?" Jean answers, "Two miles away from camp." Ray says, "Okay, we need a strategy." Kurt says, I remember that the when we left the car must have been pointing north." "But we did take a couple of turns that put us in a new direction." Jean adds. "And we had about a mile of bumpy road." Ray replies. "Yes that was after the first turn." Kurt says. Jean then says, "We started north and ended west and we made three turns east and five turns west. The last turn we made was east." "But then we also turned south once." Ray said. "The last turn we made was going south." Kurt said. "So to get back we should go northwest." Jean said. The others agree and they head northeast hoping to go back to camp. Kitty and her group are also talking strategy. Kitty says, "Let's just go the way we were pointed when we arrived, which was east so we are going east." "Hey Kitty." "What Alex." "If we arrived pointed east shouldn't we go west because that would have been the direction we came from." Kitty replies, "Yes of course." So, let's go west. They all agree and walk west. Amara says, "Lets' go west." Jamie asks, "Why?" "Because it seems like a good direction to go in." Rogue then interrupts and says, "Hey guys, the woods is dirt so, how about we follow the car tracks." The others agree and they follow the tracks. Rohne says, "We left going west, so let's go east." The others agree and they go on their the journey. Scott says, "You two just follow me and I will get us back." Hank, Ororo, Xavier, and Logan are waiting for the first team to make it back all of a sudden they hear talking. The next thing that happened is Rogue, Amara, and Jamie arrive back to the camp and Hank says, "Congratulations." Then Xavier speaks to the other students telepathically and tells them that people are on the way to bring them back to camp. Once they are all back and Rogue, Amara, and Jamie are congratulated by everyone Hank asks, "So how did you do it?" Rogue answers with a smile on her face, "We followed the car tracks."  
  
They are done eating dinner and Roberto and Kitty get their backpacks and tell the Professor that they are going on a walk and will be back soon. They walk about a mile away from camp and sit on some rocks and talk.  
  
After about 2 hours they come back. When they get there they go over to Kurt and Evan's tant and take the stakes out and the tent collapses on them. Roberto and Kitty laugh hysterically. Logan yells at them, "What do you two think you are doing." "Kitty wobbles up to Logan and says, "I know what I'm doing." "Gee, isn't that great. So, what is it that your doing?" Kitty laughs some more and then she walks away. Roberto is still laughing about the tent so Kitty slaps him upside the head and says, "Shut up stupid."  
  
Later that night, Amara and Kurt get together and walk in the direction that Roberto and Kitty went in. They follow their footsteps until they come to a pile of 10 empty beer bottles, where the footsteps stop. "Kurt oh, my gosh, this is what Kitty and Roberto were doing." "We have to tell the prof." "No, Kurt we can't. What if it wasn't them. Let's talk to them about it first, but let's tell them that we know. There's a better chance of us getting them to tell the truth that way."  
  
Amara walk over to Kitty's tent and wake her up and tell her to come on a walk really quick. So, Kitty does and they walk over to the beer bottles and Amara, asks, " Are these bottles yours and Roberto's?" "Yes, but please don't tell anyone." "Kurt knows. He was with me when we found them. Kitty this is not cool." "It is to me." "Kitty you have to stop." "I won't and you won't tell anyone." "Kitty the only way I won't tell anyone is if you and Roberto promise to get help." "No, we never will." "Then I'm gonna be forced to tell someone." "And who are you going to tell." "I don't know yet." Kitty and Amara then walk back to camp.  
  
The next morning Kitty wakes before everyone else and goes over to Roberto's tent and wakes him up. They then go for a walk. "Roberto, you won't believe this, but, Kurt and Amara know that we're alcoholics, and she told me that she would only keep it a secret if we would get help, and I said that no we wouldn't. So now Amara is going to tell someone about us being alcoholics." "Great Kitty, nice going." "It's not my fault." "It is," "How?" "You didn't have to tell Amara, about us. You could have lied and said no." "She brought me over to where we accidentally left the beer bottles." "So, you still could have lied and been like, no, I've never seen those beer bottles." "Also, I was drunk." "That's no excuse." "It is too, and you know it." "Yeah, well, so what if I do." "So, what are we going to do? Get help?" "No, I will never get help. I like drinking. I love the taste of a cold beer in my mouth." "Yeah, me too." "Well, let's just hope we don't get in too much trouble." They walk back to camp and sit down at the table and play cards.  
  
About 2 hours later Amara wakes up, almost everyone else is awake too, except for, Ray, Sam, Kurt, and Rogue. Amara goes up to Jean, "Hey Jean can I talk to you for a moment in private." "Sure." They walk off unnoticed into the woods. "Jean last night Kurt and I went into the woods and we followed Kitty and Roberto's footprints. Where they ended we found ten empty beer bottles. I then woke Kitty up and asked her about it. She admitted that her and Roberto are alcoholics. I told her that I wouldn't tell anyone about it if she promised to get help. She said no. I had no choice but to tell you." "Amara I want to let you know that this is a very good thing, that you are telling me. I'm glad you have the courage to tell me." They then go back to camp.  
  
Later in the afternoon, after Jean talked to the Professor about what Amara told her. The Professor calls a special meeting that everyone attends. He says, "Everyone, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Today, I was approached by someone, who had been approached by someone else and was told that two of the students were alcoholics. Now, I really hate to do this to them, but I'm afraid that they will be suspended from the Institute unless they agree to get help and to quit alcohol all together. Now, Kitty and Roberto are you two willing to do that?" All around the circle where everyone is sitting, everyone gasps in shock, at the fact that those two would actually drink. They sit there and think about it. Finally, Kitty speaks up, "I'm really not sure, if I will be able to get help Professor. I love drinking it is one of my most favorite things to do when I have free time, and I do realize it effects me. Just this last Friday after class my geometry teacher had me stay after and she talked to me about my quiz that I missed every single problem on and put that the class I was in was gometry and my name was Kurty Prude." Rogue goes wide-eye and says, "Woah. Kitty, I never realized that you would ever do anything to hurt yourself." "Yeah, Well, guess what I did." "Okay, calm down." "Yes, Kitty please be calm." Professor replies. "He then continues, "Well, Roberto, what do you say, suspended or help?" "I honestly can't answer that either. I love to drink." Alex says, "Ya' know, I kinda think I picked a bad weekend to come." Scott replies, "No you didn't, but it is a very interesting weekend." Logan then decides it is time for him to speak, "Now you two listen to me." He points at Kitty and Roberto. "I know what you two are going through, when I was about twenty-two, I too, became an alcoholic, but my friends did the same thing that we are doing for you. They offered to get me help and I chose to accept their help and now I am no longer an alcoholic." Jean says, "You have to look deep inside your heart and do what's right. Think of all of the consequences of drinking. Look what drinking did to me. Do you realize that it could have been one of you two driving that car, and because you were drunk you couldn't stop. Make the right choice." Being a smart aleck Kitty then says, "Can I smoke?" "No." Professor answers. "You can either get help or I will have to suspend you." She says, "I really like it at the Institute and I don't want to get suspended, but I also like to drink and go to keggers and parties, and be wild. You know be a normal teenage partier. I want to live my life as wild as possible and be able to do whatever I want. This is such a hard choice for me. Can you ask me agin later." "Yes Kitty. Roberto do you have an answer yet." "Well, I don't know. I'm new to this place and I have really connected too much with anyone except for Kitty, and that's only because we always drink together. So, if I left and Kitty stayed it would be hard for me. It would be hard for me no matter what my choice is going to be. I really like the Institute a lot. It's a great place and it helps me deal with the fact that I'm a mutant and that one day I might be able to come out and tell people that, and it would be really great to do that some day, but drinking is way important to me. It has become a part of my life. Alcohol is a part of me. It's a part of Kitty. I think I need some time to think about what I want to do." "Okay then, you two are on probation though, and if you choose to stay you will stay on probation. I would say that you are on probation for three months, if you choose to stay, and you will get help. I hope you make the right decision."  
  
That evening, they are once again in a circle discussing the matter at hand. Professor says, "Well Roberto have you decided yet?" "Yes, I have." "Well?" "Okay, first of all, this was a very tough decision for me. I would say that I changed my mind every 5 minutes and I'm still changing my mind as I speak. Okay, I have my decision though. I have decided to stay with the Institute and get help." "Good decision." "Kitty what is your decision?" "Well, I made a phone call and this phone call helped me choose. So, I have chosen a third option. That I am leaving the Institute, and moving in with the Brotherhood and will continue to drink." "I'm sorry to hear that Kitty."  
  
They are back at the Institute, and had just arrived back from the camping trip. Kitty packs her bags and goes to the Brotherhood and Roberto has a three month probation and will be getting help.  
  
  
  
Okay, everyone, I hope you enjoyed my story. You see people, I basically tried my best to outline what it's like to be an alcoholic. I went through all of the symptoms and made it seem as real as possible. I do want to say this. Please don't drink. After reading this you can get a hint about what it must of been like for Roberto and Kitty. Also, look at how Jean was effected by alcohol. Alcoholism is a very real and sad thing. I know I can't control your life, but if you do drink, please don't drive and always remember to be careful out in the world, and always buckle up. You never know when you can get in a car wreck and the person who hit you was drunk. You never know when you can lose a friend because of a drunk driver. I would also like to say, that I am very sorry to those unfortunate people that might have lost someone they love and care about to alcohol. If you have a friend who is an alcoholic, be a friend, and tell someone. Don't lock it up in the back of your mind and then one day something bad happens to that person because of alcohol and then you decide to tell someone about. Tell someone right away and you have a better chance of keeping that friend around a lot longer. Thank you if you read this story and I hope that you enjoyed it. Thank you.  
  
Luv,  
  
Captain Obvious 


End file.
